Five Times Ianto Jones Refused to Work for Mycroft
by Pawfoot
Summary: And one time he didn't. A fill for the Sherlock BBC Kink Meme prompt, "Ianto Jones as Mycroft's former PA/Anthea's predecessor  who he initially sent to Torchwood London to keep an eye on them  that comes back to work for him eventually."
1. Chapter 1

**1- Post Canary Wharf**

Looking over the files salvaged from Torchwood One, Mycroft can't help but feel Yvonne Hartmann had it coming. Torchwood London might pretend to be more disciplined than their counterparts in Cardiff, but whatever ever else you could say about Jack Harkness, he was firmly of the opinion that the Rift was not something one screwed around with.

Unfortunately, the rest of the Torchwood's employees did not deserve it.

Sighing, he discards the file and picks up the only unmarked file on the desk. The Torchwood files are covered in bold red letters proclaiming 'CLASSIFIED' and 'TOP SECRET.' The file Mycroft holds did not come from the wreckage of Torchwood London. It is one of his own personnel files, and its subject should be arriving any minute.

When Ianto Jones enters, he is carrying an envelope, which he places on top of the Torchwood files.

"My resignation."

"Unfortunate, but I can't say I'm surprised, Mr. Jones. But should you change your mind, I'd like to offer your former position to you. Finding a proper replacement has proven… difficult."

For a moment, Mycroft thinks Jones might actually smile, but the fleeting glint of amusement in his eyes is quickly swamped by a grief entirely out of place on such a young face.

"I can't stay in London, not anymore."

"At least let me find you a suitable position elsewhere," Mycroft offers.

Jones dismisses him sharply. "No!"

He takes a deep breath, composing himself. Honestly, Jones looks more startled by his outburst than Mycroft does.

"I just… I need to figure this out on my own."

Mycroft picks up the letter of resignation and slips it into Jones' file.

"Very well. It's a pity to lose someone with such potential."

Jones turns to leave, but Mycroft stops him at the door.

"And Ianto, good luck."

"Thank you sir," he replies, but doesn't look back as he goes.

No, Mycroft thinks, didn't deserve it at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- **Somehow I managed to write my obligatory post-Contrycide piece as a crossover.

2. Post Countrycide

"You really don't need to—"

"I insist," Jack says, opening the door to Ianto's flat and shepherding the battered young man inside. "And Owen says you need to be supervised; you probably have a concussion."

"I don't have a concos.. concush.. con" Ianto protest feebly.

"Well now I'm convinced; I'll just pop out then."

Ianto grumbles as Jack guides him into his own living room. It's only when Jack pauses that he realizes Mycroft Holmes really is sitting on his couch, pouring tea.

"No tea," Ianto mutters as he slides into a chair. "Not drinking tea."

"You don't have to drink the tea," Jack says, glaring at Mycroft. "What are you doing here? I've already submitted the reports for this quarter."

"And since then you've shot a member of your team and gained another. There's been an incident with a cyberman, you've given a child to an otherworldly being, and just this evening you tortured a civilian. I think a surprise inspection wouldn't be unwarranted."

"Like hell it's warranted you meddling—"

"But," Mycroft interrupts coldly, "that is not why I am here."

"The answer hasn't changed."

Jack looks from Mycroft to Ianto back to Mycroft. "Are you trying to steal members of my team? Because I will not have that."

Mycroft doesn't spare him a glance. Leaning forward, he speaks softly to Ianto. "We can talk about this some other time, when you aren't injured."

"That isn't going to make a difference," Ianto says.

Jack is surprised by how coherent he sounds; it's completely at odds with his appearance. But battered and bruised, slump in an armchair, Ianto Jones is quite calmly holding his own against Holmes.

"I would still like a chance to persuade—"

"He said no," Jack snaps, because holding his own or not, Ianto shouldn't have to deal with this right now.

Holmes stands, bureaucratic smile firmly in place. "I'll take my leave then."

He starts to leave, but pauses at the door. "And Captain?"

Jack really hopes he's managed to keep his face impassive. "Yes?"

"I meant what I said earlier. This outpost needs more oversight."

"I'd like to see you try, Holmes!" Jack calls after him.


	3. Chapter 3

3. The Year that Never Was

Owen didn't make it out of the Himalayas. They lost Tosh crossing the Channel. So when Ianto and Gwen finally reach remained of Cardiff, it's surprisingly comforting to find someone has been taking care of their pet flying reptile. It's less comforting to have these someones pointing guns at them.

"How did you find this place?" the man demands. "Are you working for him?"

The woman doesn't say anything, but judging by the way she holds a gun, she'll be the one killing them.

Ianto hears the clatter of feet on the catwalk. A thin dark haired man steps into view. Pale eyes scan over Ianto and Gwen, and the man's face goes curiously blank before he blinks and grins.

"Fascinating," he crows. "You can take the guns off them; they aren't a threat."

"How do you know?" the man on the ground asks, but lowers his weapon.

"They're what is left of Torchwood," says a familiar voice, and Mycroft Holmes steps into view.

"Who the hell are you people?" Gwen finally snaps. "How do you know about Torchwood?"

Holmes smirks, and Ianto wants to hit him. The world is in tatters because a mad man became prime minister. Ianto was under the impression it was Mycroft's job to prevent this sort of thing.

"My name is Mycroft Holmes. This is my brother, Sherlock, Detective Inspector Lestrade, formerly of Scotland Yard, and—"

"Cassandra," the woman interrupts, giving him a pointed look.

"Who keeps trying to be clever with her names recently," Mycroft finishes.

"I knew there was something off about Saxon," she says.

"Neither of you are the programmer," Sherlock says sadly. "I've been trying to figure out the systems; they're rather good."

"We, well, Mycroft and I, were aware of Torchwood's existence. When the Master took over, it seemed prudent for us to go underground," Cassandra explains.

Gwen raises her eyebrows. "And who are you deserve safety?" she asks, voice deadly soft.

"He's the British Government," Ianto answers.

Gwen stares at him.

"Or he was. She probably works for him, and if you were going underground, you'd take your family. In fact, the only one I can't work out is the DI."

"Sherlock insisted," Mycroft says.

It quickly became apparent Ianto and Gwen had no choice but to accept the necessity of working with these people. Gwen may not approve of them commandeering the Hub, but they are working to undermine the Master, which she can get behind. But every once in a while, Ianto will catch her staring, and he knows she wants to ask. And he'll shake his head, because he doesn't want to talk about it. Ever.

"I'm not changing my mind," he tells Mycroft one day. "If we live through this. I'm not working for you again."

"Of course," Mycroft says

Unnecessary, as it turned out. They were all dead within the next week.


	4. Chapter 4

4. Pre-Reset

The fourth time Mycroft asks, but the third time either of them remember, it's over the phone. Unless it's absolutely necessary for them to speak to Jack, Ianto handles most of the bureaucratic type communications. It's better for everyone involved.

"It's such a relief to hear Torchwood is willing to cooperate with UNIT on this," Mycroft says. "I can't tell you how many people were convinced Harkness wouldn't hear of it."

"There's a condition," Ianto says easily. Mycroft appreciates his confidence; that's how you can tell he means it. Torchwood isn't going to take no for an answer. So few people can negotiate like that, without sounding unsure or apologetic.

"What is it?"

"Captain Harkness is only willing to work with Dr. Martha Jones. As we understand it, she's already been working the case; it shouldn't be much trouble."

Mycroft nods at Anthea, who starts tapping at her Blackberry, making the necessary arrangements.

"No trouble at all."

"Thank you, sir."

"And Ianto?" Mycroft adds before Jones disconnects. "The offer still stands."

"And my answer hasn't changed," he replies and end the call.


End file.
